Just my luck
by KCoop
Summary: Alexis Briggs moved from America to London, just to find out she's a witch. Now, 5 years later, in her 7th year, she finds out that life isn't really going the way she wants it to go. R&R&Enjoy. Rated Higher for language.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. I don't own Harry Potter or Harry Potter and the charaters.  
I do own my charaters Alexis Briggs and Kathryn(whom will be later in the story) I forget her last name.  
Sorry if this is anyone out theres names.  
Also, I do spell wrong, and I do make grammer mistakes. Please dont report me, I'm sure you make them too.

Oh and another thing, Language, I have a sailor's mouth, so if I slip, I AM terribly sorry!

Enjoy the story though.

-------------------------------------------------

You know what?

Life sucks when your me.

I'm not saying that because I had a bad day either. Well, unless you call the rest of your life a day, then I _would _be having a bad day. Anyway, would you like to hear why I am having a bad...day? It all started because I moved from the United States to _here. _I hate it here. Not only because I had to move far away from my friends, but also because I am going to be married to _him, _and not by choice either. Ugh...he's just so annoying, stubborn, rude, and most importantly, frickin hot as hell. Well, I used to go to a private school back in my normal life. I was a straight A student, never missed any days of school, and then, I went to hell. I moved here, to Europe, London to be more specific. Then my life changed. I found out, ready for the drum roll, I'm a witch. Yeah, so now I go to Hogwarts. Not only am I in the rudest house, Slytherin for all of you slow people, but I am hated more then anything too. I have no friends, horrible grades, and every summer, I'm stuck with _him, _my stupid family for making me come here, and _his family. _If there was a god, he'd kill me, not because I'd want him to, but because no one else likes me, so why not him too? Sigh Well, at least I have you, journal, right? Or are you going to turn into a trader too? I hope not. Anyway, as of right now, I am sitting on a sofa in the common room, because, yet again, I was locked out of the girls dormitory, staring into the fire, which is slowly dying. Speaking of dying, do you think he would be fun to kill? I mean he's so, ugh... _annoying._ Sometimes I just want to take his head and just bash it against a frickin--

"Out here again, huh Alexis?" Came the oh-so stupid asshole, Draco.  
"Yes, and like you really care." I snapped, shutting my journal fast.  
"What's that?" He asked trying to see what it was, until I shoved it behind me.  
"Nothing of your concern, now is it?" I said wishing I could do as I wrote in my journal.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." He said sitting next to me.  
"Well, it isn't. Go back to bed, I don't want to be bothered with you until the morning." I yawned, and rubbed my eyes, slowly sinking into the couch, laying down.  
"Nope, I think I'll stay. To annoy you a little more." He taunted.  
"Well, then enjoy this." I said, and before he could respond I kicked the side of him, **hard**.

"That hurt!" He said getting up, and without a moment's hesitation, I stretched completely out.  
"Well, if you listened to my father as he was explaining to you things about me, you would have understood that I used to take karate back in the States." I smirked.  
"I do listen to him, he never mentioned you taking ka-whatever it is." He made a face, of course, because it had to deal with muggles.  
"No, because you would probably have respect for me if you did listen to him all the way, all the time." I said closing my eyes, wishing for this conversation to stop.  
"I have respect for no one." He said walking away.  
"Exactly, I know you don't." I said to him, and then added under my breath "You just caught yourself, stupid-ass."  
"What did you just say?" He turned around to face me, and I opened my eyes.  
"I said, Exactly, I kn--"  
"No, I heard that, what did you mumble?" He asked, face turning red.

"Errr.. Nothing. You need your hearing checked maybe because I didn't say--"  
"No," He said gripping my shirt at the shoulders, and pinning me down on the sofa. "You said something now what was it?" He said alarmingly low.  
"Fine, I said that you caught yourself, and I called you a stupid ass." I practically yelled, and also ready to block a blow from him.  
"Who do you think you are to call me a stupid ass, and what do you mean I caught myself?" He asked loosening his grip .01.  
"Who do you think you are pinning me to the sofa, and you said you have respect for no one, meaning that you would listen to my father all the way if you had respect for him, and you just said you have respect for no one." I smirked knowing I was right as he thought this over in his head.

"I didn't mean that." He finally said.  
"Well, you said it, now get off." I said and shoved him.

"I'll deal with you later," he growled, walking away, "until then, enjoy your sleep. You never know when it may be your last." he then vanished up the stairs. I froze in my spot, that wasn't like him. No matter how pissed he got, he usually never said something threating to me. _'Was that threating? Or am I over re-acting? I mean this is Draco we _ARE_ talking about.' _I thought. I fell asleep, his last words still hanging in the air, and haunting me in my sleep.

I awoke with the sounds of laughter from the Slytherin girls. Laughing at me because I was sleeping on the sofa. _Where was I going to sleep if you locked me out of the frickin' dorm?_ Is it me, or are people getting even more stupid each day they wake up? I got dressed, and walked down to the Great Hall to sit with the people yet again, for one more final year, and have breakfast. As I walked into the Hall, Harry looked up and waved to me-happily, as Ron and Hermione gave me dirty looks. _'Life's great when your a Slytherin.'_ I thought, rolling my eyes, because this wasn't true. Life was less then perfect, and I hated it. I sat at my usual spot, with the usual uncomfortable lonely feeling. Ate my breakfast, and headed off to my classes. Of course I always left early, a couple heads would rise, here and there, then lower back down once they saw I was a nobody. I was used to this, until today, the day it all changed.

"Ms. Rose, leaving so soon?" Came the oh-too familiar voice of Professor Dumbledore. No less was he half-way across the room. So now, when he spoke everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at me. Mumbling of students, wondering when they got the new student. Non-Slytherins looking over at the Slytherin table, giving them awkward looks. The Slytherin students hung their head, in _shame_. When I finally found my voice to speak, I talked, I talked and I didnt shut-up.  
"Yes, Yes I am Professor." I said slowly turning around, to face the happy smiling Dumbledore. "I am sick and tired of the treatment I get, that I have received for the past 5 years of being here. No student of Slytherin has accepted me, only one student from another house has." Someone giggled at that last statement, and because it was so quiet, it traveled, it traveled to my ears. I then turned to where I believed I heard it from and yelled "Go ahead, laugh it up. At least I have one true friend. Now how many can you say are true?" I then turned back to Dumbledore, and continued on. "Now, you say something to me out of the past 5 years that I've been leaving a "whole school gathering" early, and in my last year, you want to say something?" I asked starting to shake with anger. I saw him slightly twitch, and his smile slightly dim down. "Did you just ignore me too, hoping that the _'imperfect'_ person would vanish if you didn't pay any attention to her? Well, obviously thats never going to happen. Don't hate me because I am here, hate my father, hate my dead mother. Thats the reason why I am miserable and stuck here. You really think I want to be stuck with you _things_ if i had a choice on where to go? I hate it here, and I hate every single one of you in here except for Harry, because he doesn't seem like a bad person, once you get to know him." I then turned around and walked out of the Great Hall. Tears threating to come out of my eyes, as I heard the things in there mumble with disrespect, "Her mothers dead? Poor thing." "I feel sorry for her, maybe we can be pity friends." Dumbledore could obviously take no more after hearing what most of the students were saying and then yelled silence. As I walked further and further, I felt tears slowly coming down my cheek, and the slowing hush of the Great Hall. I turned the corner, and headed out to the quidditch fields. I grabbed an old training broom from the 'shed' and climbed on top of it. I had experience, because each summer, Draco would want to play quidditch, and who would he get stuck with? The stupid girl that everyone thought was his sister, as he used to call me. Now its just stupid girl. I then flew up high, and actually sat in between the circle of the goal posts, the tallest one to be exact. No sooner did I get up there I saw a platinum blonde head, and a black head running towards me, brooms in hand. I dried my eyes, and slightly rolled them, as the got closer. When they were about 25 feet away from me, I heard them arguing, about what I don't know, and I don't want to. Harry gave me an apologetic look and Draco just glared at me.

"I should have never taught you how to use a broomstick." He snarled at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but Harry spoke first.  
"So you'd rather have her lying dead on the ground, is that what you're saying?" Harry asked. Draco opened his mouth to agree, but then shot a look towards him.  
"Why would you think that?" He asked still snarling.

"Because you said--"  
"Just knock it off!" I screamed, making the both of them jump. "Draco, I understand that you hate me and probably want me dead, but if you didn't notice this is all of your fault!" I screamed in his face, and slowly got up, and got back on the broom, and started to fly away again. "And, Harry," I said my back facing him, my voice cracking. "Don't even attempt to follow me. I'll have no regrets of knocking you out." I then flew away, back down to the shed, threw the broom in there, and ran away. I found a dark corner, that showed who was walking by, but they couldn't see you. I saw Harry walk quickly by, and a few seconds later, I started to cry softly. I then saw that Draco was also walking the same way, but slower, because he heard something. He looked around everywhere, and then saw the dark corner. he started to walk towards it, and I tried to move further back, only succeeding in him now knowing someone was there.

"Alright, Alexis I know your back here." He said, with a look of disgust.

"Leave me the hell alone." I said harshly, trying to cover up that I was crying.

"No, I think I'll stay, but to talk to you." He said staying where he was.

"Great, you can stay, but have fun talking to anyone but me." I shook my head, and hung it low. Now I was ashamed.

"Look, I'm going to talk to you regardless if you like it or not." He said, actually trying to fit into the corner.

"Fine, but I just want you to know that I hate you, could care less about you, and other stuff."

"Other stuff?" He asked sounding very curious.

"Yes, and you don't need to know what the other stuff is." I replied.  
"Fine," he sighed, sounding like he didn't want to fight. "You hate me? And you can care less about me?" He questioned, under his breath.

"Draco, i didn't mean it that way, I just--" He then, softly cupped one of his hands under my chin, and turned my head towards him. I tried to look in his eyes, but I couldn't.

"Look at me." He stated. I then tried to look at him again, and this time actually doing so. "I thought so." He said after about 10 seconds of looking into my eyes, and dropped his hand.

"What was that all about?" I asked, cocky.  
"You don't hate me, and you actually do care about me." He responded just as cocky back. "You also obviously know something that I dont." He said surprising me.

"Well, I do know something, but do you care about me? Or do you hate me?" I asked, not expecting a responce, but I got one.

"Yeah, I care about you, when I want to." He said shrugging it off, like it was nothing.

"Congratulations." I said unenthusiastically, "You are the first person to say they _actually_ care about me. Even if it is when you want to" I said shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Wha- Really?" He asked wanting to know why but he wasn't going to ask. God forbid he actually showed interest in me.

"Yes." I replied short. Not wanting to talk about it.

**3 Months Earlier**

_"Dad. I'm going on the train now." I said, to my father who ignored me._

_He continued to talk on his cell phone, which was amazing because its a _muggle_ contraption._

_"GOOD-BYE DAD!" I screamed into his face. All he did was give me a glare and turn the other way. Waving me off to go in a different direction, like when you are an _annoyance _to somebody._

_"I hope you die, Dad." I mumbled under my breath. I started to walk towards the wall. I just walked through, unnoticed by the rest of the world too._

_"Hey Lexi!" Somebody behind me yelled. I already knew who that was._

_"Hey Har." I replied with a smile._

_"Come in my compartment, don't sit alone this time." He said sticking out his hand._

_"Thanks Harry I really appreciate this." I sighed. Once we got into the compartment, I looked out the window to see my father on the cell phone still, but now looking to see where I was. He shrugged after looking for about 5 seconds._

_"So, how was your summer break?" He asked._

_"Horrible. This is the most attention I've gotten since the last day of school." I said shrugging._

_"Didn't your Mum or Dad say anything to you?" He asked looking hurt for me. 'Good Ol' Harry. Always worries about everyone else.' I thought._

_"My mum passed away one day after I got back to my house." I said without any emotion. Although, I did feel like crying. My mum neer said 'I love you' or 'I care about you, you are the most important thing in my life.' to me, but I knew I was. We had that connection._

_"Oh Lex." He said pulling me into a tight hug. "I am so sorry. I know saying that won't help bring her back, and I know you hate hearing it but..." He sighed. The last words hung in the air. I love you, is what he wanted to say. We both knew that it wouldn't work. None of his friends would accept me._

_"Its alright Harry." I said pulling away, slowly. "My Dad just said one sentence to me the whole summer and that was it."  
"What was that?" He asked, knowing he probably wouldn't like the answer._

_"I'm marrying Malfoy." I said with apathy. Harry's jaw dropped. A silent tear came down my cheek._

_I then all of a sudden remembered what my father said to me too. It was like I was reliving it. _

_He called me into his office, which I've only been in there once, when he told me about my mother's death one month earlier. Also, I know you get called in there if its urgent. 'Your marrying Draco Malfoy, he doesn't know so its up to you to tell him, his parents know and agree that you should tell him. Dismissed.' I recalled, still hearing and seeing how he looked when he said that. He didnt look up from his paperwork for his job, and also he sounded serious. When he said dismissed, I couldn't move until he looked up at me. I then ran up to my room and sobbed. My life was gone._

Alright, that was it for that chapter. Next chapter, if this goes through sucessfully and I don't loose my account because of my 'foul lanugage', I'll repost. Just Please review me, how am I to know if you like my story or not?

Next chapter will be in the now time, not three months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter...yet! I will. Just give me time, and I will. I just need to give J.K Rowling like what... $100,000,000,000? I mean I only need like $99,999,999,999 more! (if you noticed.. its only a dollar.) Only Character that I own is Alexis Briggs, and Kathryn(whos not here yet.) R&R! .

****

**Now**

"Alexis?" I saw a hand in front of my face. It was Draco. 'Yep, still in the same place.' I sighed, knowing now that I really dozed off when it came to that memory.

"Err... Sorry?" I said looking at him awkwardly.

"Where were you? The last thing you said was Yes and then you just kinda blanked out." He said looking at me with slight worry. Showing emotions now are we Draco?

"I just thought of a bad memory." I shuddered.

"What was it?" He looked concerned. Don't show too many emotions Draco you might kill yourself.

"I fell off a bike." I replied quickly. Looking the opposite way and cursing in my head. _'DAMNIT THAT WAS STUPID.' I thought._

"That was a long doze for something like that." He said looking skeptical. "I know some muggle things, and it wasn't a memory of falling off a bike." He stated crossing his arms.

"Fine, just this whole summer came crashing down on me." I rushed, feeling a sense of relief come over me. _'Whoa, don't just blab everything out. Ever hear of self-control?'_

"What happened, you can tell me you know. I'm not _that_ mean to go and talk about other people's secrets." He told me, looking...honest?

"I was just ignored by my wonderful father yet again. Just now even more then usual because my mother died. She was the only thing connecting my father and I together, really." I said a tear coming down my face. Draco reached up to wipe it away, but I got there first, and wiped it quickly away. Ashamed that I let somebody, besides Harry, know how I felt. Draco, put his hand down, but then softly grabbed one of mine. Taking me by shock.

"You'll be okay. You're a strong individual." He said, gently squeezing my hand. Did a cold bastard just compliment me, and is he holding my hand? Oh shit. I am in trouble.

"Th-Thanks." I studdered. Tears were threating to come out. I blinked my eyes quickly, a couple times. I didn't want to look weaker then I already was.

"Whats the other thing you need to tell me? You're trying to hide it." He asked, reading me like a book.

"The next thing I say. Don't take it offensively, okay?"  
"Just tell me it."

"Agree first." I persisted, stubbornly.

"Fine. I won't. Happy?" He asked sarcastically.

"I-I-I'm...I'm. No, wait." I said tripping over my words. He sighed. "I have to errm.. I-I mean we-we have to get married." I said barely above a whisper. Draco choked on thin air, making me feel a whole lot better.

"You have to.. We what? No wait, I..." He trailed off, looking to the side. "Why haven't my parents tole me about this?" He asked, coldly.

"I-I-I don't know. You think I know? My father just told me that everyone thought it would be better if I told you." I stumbled, word after word. Nervous of how bad this was going to get.

"And what? You just agreed? Daddy's little girl didn't want to get daddy offended that you have a voice?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, Sorry I just didn't want to be beat to _death._ Besides, you tell me. You're supposed to be momma's little boy, why didn't she tell you?" I replied, just as harsh.

"I am not a mommas little boy, and I don't know why she wouldn't tell me." He yelled getting in my face.

"Oh sorry, Mommas big boy then." I yelled just as loud and got in his face too. He actually looked taken aback, but recovered from the look.

"You actually think you can stand up to me?" He asked in a deathly low tone.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I think I can." I said as equally low and deadly. He smirked. The bastard _smirked_. I then slapped him, and quickly stood up, and moved out of the way. My hand stung because of the impact, I knew Draco's face felt even worst.

His hand automatically went up to his face, and he snapped his head in my direction. "Just remember Alexis, you _are _going to be my wife. I can get you back." He growled. After hearing that I ran.

I ran quickly to where ever my feet could take me, and quickly.

I knew I couldn't go back to the common room, he'd most likely be there waiting for me. I couldn't go see Harry, because he'd A.) Kill Draco. B.) Get upset at the fact of how Draco reacted. and C.) His friends hate my guts. I had no safe zone anymore. Nothing could protect me anymore. By knowing that fact, I started to cry. I didn't realize where I was going, until I saw that I was running towards the dungeons. I tried to stop myself, but only succeeded in tripping down the stairs, and landing with a thud. Right on my face. I then felt blood trickle down my face. I felt the trail to see where it was coming from, and it just happened to be from my nose.  
"Shit." I muttered. "Shitshitshitshitshit." I repeated over and over again and again. I said the password for the stupid portrait, which was dementor. How delightful. I then ran up the girl's common room steps and ran into the bathroom, only to hear shrieks from Pansy, and a few of her other fat friends that worshiped Draco. 'You're bleeding!" One of them yelled.

"Thanks. You didn't think I realized this factor by now?" I screamed at them, washing most of the blood off my hands and then my face. I then quickly balled up some toilet paper, and held it tightly to my nose. I then ran down the stairs again, and out through the portrait, and there was my nightmare. Staring at me, with a disgusted look.

"Can't go bloody anywhere without trying to kill yourself?" He asked me. I shot him a death glare, only to get myself shoved up against a wall. "Don't waste your time trying to scare me Alexis. It won't work." He said in a low tone again.

"I'm not trying to scare you, now let me go so I can get this fixed." I said, noticing blood coming through the toilet paper. A situation that I never wanted to be caught in, was just lived. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at me.

"Take off the tissue for a second." He said. I shook my head no. "I said take it off." He said more firmly. I reluctantly put it down. He looked at my nose for about a second. "Its not broken, you probably just bumped it a little to hard." He said, and he muttered a spell, and I felt my nose clog up, but I was still able to breath.

"What did you do?" I asked, crumbling up the tissue. Not realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Stopped the bleeding." He replied shortly. I gave him a weird look and he must have noticed. "I'd never kill you," He said, moving so he wasn't pinning me against the wall anymore. "Just severely hurt you." He said harshly.

"Thank-you, and of course." I sneered. "You'd never want me dead, seeing as though I am going to be your wife." I shot at him.

"No, I just wouldn't want to have that on my mind. You know like a guilty conscience." He shot back. I felt myself frown. "Well, until that time comes I better enjoy you." He said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Get off of me." I growled.

He tightened his grip on me. "Remember who you are dealing with." He whispered into my ear. He said the password, and we walked in.

"Should I play happy too?" I asked being sarcastic.

"Thats like asking if my name's Draco Malfoy." He replied, with a smirk that when he turned his head turned into a smile.

"Oh wonderful." I whispered. I then smiled, or tried to. I then felt his other hand tug on my hand, and put my arm around his waist. Ugh. I wanted to die at that very spot. He kept his hand on top of mine, and intertwined our fingers.

I looked up at him. "I hate you." I muttered. I knew he understood me too.

"What was that love?" He asked loudly, so everyone in the common room turned around to face us. He put on a fake smile

I scowled at him, but then put on an equally fake smile. "I said I love you." I forced the words out.

"Well, I love you too." He said kissing the top of my head. He made it sound like he ment it, unlike me on the other hand. I guess it was just all the practice he had with all the Slytherin girls. Everyone in the common room just turned around and minded their own business, or at least tried to. We then walked up to the boys dorm. There was a whisper here and there from some of the people downstairs, as he closed the door. When we got to his bed he pushed me down on it. I landed with a soft thump.

"I meant what I said down there." He said throwing off his robe. I had a questionable look in my face.

"What that you love me?" I laughed. He looked back at me with a glare that shut me up.

"No, that I could care less if you died, just at least if I didn't do it." He said nonchalantly.

"Then what about the crap you told me that you cared about me?" I asked defensively.

"I meant that too. I care about you, but to an extent." He said folding his robe now. Neat freak.

"You can't pick just one, huh?" I asked, a little _too_ roughly. He then placed his hands on his bed, right by my sides.

"No, I can't, if you have a problem with that, tough." He said, moving forward with each word, and making me move back, to where it was hard to me to not collapse. He smirked at my response. He then got up and sat on the side of his bed, starting to take off his shoes.

"You're such an asshole." I said looking to the side that he was on. He looked over at me, and smirked.

"You're such a bitch. Now we're even" We then locked eyes, and he leaned to my side, and I leaned back towards him. Our lips were less then a centimeter apart, and then he sealed it. I deepened it, and we kissed for about 10 seconds until we both realized who each other was. We both broke the extremely passionate kiss by standing up.

"You took advantage of me!" We both yelled at each other, pointing fingers. He then broke our eye contact by looking quickly towards the side, but then looking back. His pale face, slightly adding color each second. My pink cheeks were probably a nice rosy color. He then smirked, but smirked...sweetly? No, something must have been wrong with my vision. I then smiled slightly.

"I hate you." I said smiling a little bigger.

"It apparently doesn't look or feel that way." He smiled, walking over to me. Yep, something was wrong with my vision. He couldn't have been smiling. Malfoys' don't smile.

"The same goes back to you." I shot back at him, smiling wildly.

"It'll pass." He said pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Really?" I questioned. "Is that why you are kissing me, and now sort of taking care of me by pushing hair out of my face?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"No, its just that one strand of hair was bothering me." He laughed, kissing the top of my head.  
"Ever hear of Bi-Polar Disorder?" I laughed, walking away from him, but kicking off my shoes at the foot of the bed first.

"No, explain it to me." He said sarcastically watching me, and my every move.

"Well..." I said smiling, and walking over to the side of the bed and then sitting down on it, swinging my legs onto it. "I'll explain it later. After I take my nap." I said laying back onto his pillows.

"No, no, and no." He said walking over on the opposite side of me. "You are not sleeping on my bed. Go on your own." He said trying to push me off.

"Go and sleep on mine. this one is more comfy!" I said shaking my head and closing my eyes.

"The stairs fall out from under the guys feet." He replied coolly.  
"Oh! Thats right." I said pretending to remember. "Darn. well, then I guess you have you have to stay here, and nap with me." I said snapping my fingers together.

"Alexis." He said, trying to sound serious.

"Draco." I said sounding serious.

"Fine, stay here." He said, climbing onto the bed too. "But I must warn you," He said turning on his side to face me. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. "what happens in this bed, stays in this bed." He joked.

"Ewwww." I said making a disgusted face. "So, all the things you've done with your other girlfriends is still here?" I asked trying to sound disgusted.

"No!" He laughed, and sighed shaking his head. "I wash my sheets." He smirked.

"Thats good at least." I said laughing.

"Besides, I haven't done anything _that_ bad, yet." He looked at me when he said yet.

"Really? Rumors are that you've slept with a thousand girls." I said looking at him.

"Nope, you are really the only one that I have to share my bed with first. Weather it would be for sleeping, or other...things." He laughed.

"Ah, well thats a good thing." I said closing my eyes again. "I'm taking my nap now." I stated.

"How long should I let you sleep?" He questioned.

"Until I wake up." I laughed. I then felt him lie down right next to me.

"Okay, good. You don't have any dates tonight." He joked, putting an arm around me, and pulling me close. I fell fast asleep, quicker then usual too.

I awoke about an hour or so later to find Draco was sleeping still, on his back, and I was on my side. I watched him sleep for about 5 minutes and then I moved closer to him, and lifted up my head.

_'He looks pleasant when he sleeps.' I thought._ I then lightly place my hand on his face, and traced his lips with my thumb. After that, I then leaned in and lightly kissed him, and smiled. I pushed my hair behind my ears and then softly laid down resting my head on his shoulder, and putting an arm around him. I stayed awake, but had my eyes shut. About 10 minutes later I felt him put his arm around me once again. He then slightly leaned his head on me, and I smiled. He stayed like that until about 15 minutes later, when he finally woke up. I pretended to be asleep to see what he would do. He lifted his head slightly, making sure not to disturb me. He also moved my arm, and placed it by my side. He then rolled over to face me, but kept his arm where it was at. Letting the other one prop his head up to watch me. I heard him softly chuckle. I thought to myself that this wasn't real, he couldn't be treating me this nice. As soon as I was done thinking that, I felt Draco's lips on mine. He actually was like that for a long time, I had to fight a strong urge to kiss him back. He then leaned back onto his hand. He then whispered, "I am sorry for the way I acted today, I shouldn't have said half the things I said." He said playing with my hair now. "But I can't take any of that back now. You probably think I hate you too." He said, his voice slightly breaking.

_'NO WAY! Is he about to cry! Holy crap. If he does then now I would have seen everything.'_

"I think I love you, but how can I tell you that?" A tear went down his face. "From the moment I met you, I thought you were the most beautiful person that I had ever seen." He said wiping away more tears. "I just act mean to you, just to show you that you can't let your guard down around me because I don't want to see you hurt. I'm afraid that I've already hurt you though." He said sighing.

_'Alright, I've seen,and heard everything now. Draco? Saying sorry? What is this world coming to?'_

"I have to stop crying." He muttered to himself, as he dried his eyes. "I don't want you to wake up and think I'm a pansy, although I know you wouldn't." He laughed, he then leaned down and kissed me one last time. "I love you." He whispered, as he slowly got up. I wanted to reach up and grab him and tell him that he can let his guard down around me and that he can trust me with everything, but yet...another strong urge I must resist. He then went into the bathroom and i heard the faucet turn on. I knew he was cleaning his face up. So i desisted this would be the perfect time to start 'waking up.' When he came out of the bathroom, about 10 minutes later, I opened my eyes slightly, and looked to see where he was. He was of course looking at me walking back to where I was. I opened my eyes, and looked around, but not at Draco first. When I made eye contact with him I smiled. He smiled back.

"Well, good morning." He said softly. "Or should I say good night?" He smirked.

I groaned, "You and that damn smirk." But then smiled, and stretched out. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. No need in asking you, you look quite refreshed." He joked. "I know you just woke up, but dinner is going to be ready in 5 minutes." He said putting on his robe that was neatly folded on his nightstand.

"Go ahead and eat without me." I said moving my hand in a shoo-ing motion.

"No, Alexis. You're coming with, I don't want you to be hungry." He said, walking over to my side and sticking out his hand. I took it, and he pulled me up gently. We then walked down the stairs into an empty common room. He sighed heavily, but didn't let go of my hand. We walked out of the common room, and up the dungeon stairs.

Breaking the semi-awkward silence, I asked, "Are we going out?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You didn't ask me to be your boyfriend." He answered.

"Yeah, well I have to marry you and you didn't ask." I said, and as soon as I said that Draco turned around and swooped down to the ground on one knee.

"I don't have a ring or anything to give you, But Alexis will you marry me?" He asked looking into my eyes, smiling again. I then got down on one knee, and took his hand.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked smiling, too. We then both replied to each others questions with a yes.

He then picked me up and slightly swung me around. "This is fun." I laughed, seeing the hallway spin around, and then looking down at him.

"Your such a loser." He said putting me down, and then continued walking, holding my hand.

"Yes, but I am your loser, and it also takes one to know one." I put my head on his arm, and laughed.

"Your right about being my loser, but about me being one? Ehh.. I think your close." He said making his hand go back and forth, like he was unsure about it.

"No, you are most definatly one." I replied back laughing. We then turned and everyone in the Great Hall turned their heads.

"Just ignore them, they are stupid." He said so only I could hear. We then sat down at the table, but not at my usual spot. "Pansy, get up." Draco ordered.

"Why? I thought I was your girlfriend." She said trying her best to pout her lip.

"You never were." He said now pushing her out of the way. She got up with a huff and sat where I used to sit. Alone.

"You know that really wasn't nice." I said sitting down in her seat, Draco sitting down in his.

"Well, if you actually cared, you wouldn't be sitting now would you?" He smirked making me notice that I did actually sit down.

"Good point." I swung my legs over and then sat stareing at an empty plate. My stomach was growling, as Dumbledore got up to make yet another announcement. Harry exchanged an awkward glance as to why I was sitting right next to Draco, and not by myself.

"Good evening students. As you may know Winter break is comming up in a week, therefore leaving us with one quidditch game, and the Dinner Feast." He said with his arms streched. "We will have the game the day before most of us leave. For all of you who haven't been keeping up with the game. This game will be Slytherins virsus Gryfindors." At that comment all of the Slytherins smirked, and the Gryfindors sat up straight. Harry looked over towards me. I gave him a supportave smile. "On that note, I leave you with dinner." He said waving his hands and the food appearing on the platters infront of us. I reached over and just grabbed the whole bowl of mashed potatos, and scooped nearly everything out onto my plate. When I put it back it magicly refilled.

"You saving any for the other students?" Pansy sneered at me.

"No," I answered her with a smile. "And besides, you have enough fat on you to last the whole winter!" I said trying my best not to laugh. The Slytherins within earshot, started to crack-up. Pansy got up crying and ran away.

"Nice going Lex." Blaise Zabini said streching out his arm to give me a high-five.

"Ha, thanks. That should take care of her for the week." I then leaned into the table, making Draco, Blase, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other Slytherins lean in too. "I see why her names Pansy now too." I wispered, laughing. They all started to laugh loudly, making Harry look over at the ruckus. He gave me a 'What is going on look?" I just smiled back sweetly and shrugged. He knew after that **_something_** was going on.

After dinner was over, everyone was instructed to go back to their common rooms. Everyone seemed to have noticed me now. I was sitting on the couch, with Draco by my side, and random Slytherins that were Older, younger and the same age come up to me and give me a high five, for telling off Pansy. I smirked at them and shrugged, simply saying she got on my nerves. I mean really, how hard is it to tell somebody off, especially if your in Slytherin. Obviously, for the Slytherins...hard.

After a day or two, it all blew over, and just the more immature ones would still talk about it. Practicaly the whole Slytherin house, but then there was the Quidditch practice everyday from the end of classes which was about 3:00 until 8:00. All of them would come back into the common room tired, sweaty, and breathless. They would be carring their gear and their brooms. Of course, showing why they were put in Slytherin, they kept their brooms with them at all times. They never once put them in the changing rooms or anything. They always thought they were the best, and should be kept the best, and not with everyone else. I mean of course I agreed, thus me being a Slytherin too, but there were limits of how far I would take it. Tonight, though, all the Slytherins came back in a talkative mood, Draco of course being the loudest.

"Well, I mean I need to get my good luck from somewhere." He said putting a sweaty arm around me. I made a face that only the team could see and not him. They all started to snicker, and when he would look at me I would be looking around. "Knock it off, Lexi." He said laughing.

"What are you talking about with the getting your good luck?" I asked wondering.

"Well, you know tomorrow's the game. I'm the captain of the team. I need to be the strongest, so I need a little something for good luck tomorrow, and seeing as though you _are _my girlfriend." He started to grin.

"Yeah, I am your girlfriend. And seeing as though I am your girlfriend here's your good luck," I said kissing his cheek, "and for you to be strong tomorrow you need to be well rested. Off to bed you go." I joked pretending to push him along. The rest of the team started to crack up, saying 'There goes your wild night."

"Yeah, yeah ha ha funny." He said scarcasticly, but smiling sweetly towards me. "She's right though." He said, putting his arm back around me, but this time around my waist. "No late nights." He said seriously, and they all groaned.

"Don't you boys want to be big and strong, and win?" I said baby-like, and walking over and pinching some random boy's cheeks. He then blushed madly, and turned his face away. Making Draco laugh. "That is all, Dismissed." I said looking at Draco. He looked approving of me doing that, and how they all cleared out without a word.

"You learned that from?" He asked, taking off all his sweaty gear, walking up the stairs.

"My father." I said looking at his broom in my hands. "This looks like it would be fun to ride." I said trying to change the subject.

"Its wicked fast." He replied seeing that i didn't want to talk about my father anymore. "So yeah, pretty much." He said looking back at me and smiling at my intrest. When we got into the boys dorm, he threw his gear down on the ground, and carefully placed his broom in the closet. _'So much for being a neat freak.'_ He then pulled out random clothes from the closet and went into the bathroom to change. I laid back on the bed thinking about the first time we met. We were both 11 and it was mid-summer. He looked at me weirdly and then asked me what my name was. When I told him he said that it didn't sound like a pureblood name and that i must have been a mudblood. You look at the 11 year old Draco, and then the 17 year old Draco, you learn theres not much of a difference except the fact that ones just more perverted now. I smiled at that thought, and slightly laughed. He then walked out of the bathroom and balled his clothes up and threw them into a pile.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked seeing my expression, and sitting down on the bed..

"You, when we first met." I said sitting up.

"Uh-oh. We didn't get along then." He said looking at me wide-eyed.

I laughed. It was the truth, we didnt. "Nah, we didn't. Just remember the first day you met me? How hectic that day was?"

"Yeah, I do. I called you a mudblood, because your last name didn't sound like a pureblood's name." He said smiling, probably getting a visual.

"Thats exactly what I remembered too! then I thought of something, funny." I said choosing my words carefully.

"And that would be?" He asked looking intrested now.

"There's not much of a difference between the 11 year old Draco, and the 17 year old Draco. Except for the pervered part." I said sticking out my tounge.

"And theres not much of a difference between the 11 year old Alexis, and the 17 year old Alexis. Except she just got more bitchy." He said laughing, and ruffling my hair. "She also has gotten more beautiful." He said looking in my eyes. I smiled.

"I can't say much about you. You were adorable back then, now your just Draco." I said joking, and pushing him. "In all honesty though," I sighed. "You have gotten more handsome, yourself." I said noticing his blueish gray eyes light up. "You do realize that ever since I have been with you since that summer, you have taught me something new. Right?" I asked him.

"No actually. I thought you knew about these things, but you just never talked about them." He answered honestly.

"Yeah, its true. The first summer, you taught me _everything_. Like how to cast simple spells, that you had just learned."

"I remember that my father told me that it would also be a good review for me." He rolled his eyes. "He also said that it would get us to bond. Great bonding skills. We never talked like this even during summer." He said without a smile. I knew it pained him, because it pained me.

"Yeah, I guess they just wanted us to bond so they could tell us later when we were 17 'Oh your going to marry each other' and expect us to accept it." I said not realizing what I said.

"Wait, you wouldn't accept it?" He asked me.

"No, I didnt mean it like that. Its either we would be too close, and we'd be like brother and sister and feel awkward, or we would just end up hating it or loving it." I said shrugging. "We'll never know."

"Well, it wasn't that bad when you told me." He said looking foward.

"Pssh. Bullshit, Draco. You blew up on me. Asking why your parents couldn't tell you."

"You'd do the same. Imagine how you'd feel then." He turned his head.

"Ugh, yeah I guess your right." I said thiking it over.

"Its just sometimes easier to look at the bad side then the good, because--"  
"Because you'll always think it'll end up bad." He finished for me, and I shook my head. "Well what else did you learn from me?" He asked leaning back, proped up by pillows.

"I learned how to fly. I learned how to not tell somebody everything, just because they look close to your age." I said, raising an eyebrow to see if he would catch on.

"Oh! I remember that." He started to laugh. "That was great, you had your little friend, and I blabbed about it to everyone in the household. That was the 3rd year right?"

I hung my head, but playfully. "Yes Draco it was." I said slightly embarassed still to this day about it.

"I bet you don't know that you taught me something." He said seriously.

"What was that?" Now I wanted to know.

"That every rose **_does_** have its thorns. Sometimes they can be well hidden too." He said lifting up my head with his hand cupped around my chin.

"That was deep." I said, not expecting the responce that I got.

"You left a deep cut in me." He said pointing slightly to his heart. As corny as it sounds, it wasn't stupid when he did that. It was truely amazing that he would admit something like that.

"Sorry." Was all that i could muster.

"Don't be, whats there to be sorry about?" He shrugged. I then layed back with him, putting my head on his chest.

"You'd be suprised." I said before I felt him put an arm around me, and I fell asleep rather quickly. I didn't dream, but I slept well regardless.

I was awoken by someone moving underneath me. It was Draco. I lifted my head up slowly and he wispered sorry to me before my head crashed down on the pillow. I didn't fall back asleep, but I somehow get more energy if I just lay there wide awake with my eyes closed shut. I heard the shower turn on, and I sat up and sighed. My hair looked like a mess. _'Must have had a rough night.' _I got up, and looked at Draco's uniform and gear spread about. I picked them all up and organized it, so it would be easier to put on. I probably just messed up his whole system by doing that, but he would thank me in the end. I then left, but before that I smiled slightly as I shut the door. The whole team was downstairs waiting, facing the oppsite way. They all turned around and saw how I looked. Some of their jaws dropped and some snickered. Flint then asked, "Is that why he is takeing a shower?" I smiled at him, and then whispered slightly, "No, its because he didn't take one last night. If you notice I am fully dressed, my hair is a mess, and it looks like I just got up. Want to know why? Of course you do." I said ignoring there heads shaking. "Its because I JUST DID." I yelled, slowly walking up to the girls dorm to find it locked. I rolled my eyes and then took out my wand and used a different unlocking spell. It opened, and all the girls stopped giggling after they saw me. I flipped them off, and walked into the bathroom with my clothes on to get changed into. I came out about 5 minutes later looking like a totally different person. I then walked back downstairs to find out that everyone was gone, and so was Draco. "Good luck." I muttered, and walked down to the kitchen, seeing as though it was to late to eat breakfast. I missed it by about one hour.

When I got down there I ordered just a simple tea and three pieces of buttered toast. The house elves rushed out my order, even though I told them to take their time. Harry, dressed in his uniform, came running in. He saw me and waved. I waved back.  
"Hey Har!" I said hugging him, without spilling anything.

"Hey Lex. Good weather today. I can't wait." He said smiling. I knew he was talking about the game. He always got this way before every game.

"Well, good luck. And Congrats cause you are the only one that has heard it." I said smiling.

"Yeah, speaking of which," He said after he ordered a quick water and toast with extra butter. "Whats going on with you and Malfoy? I thought you both hated each other." He asked taking a bite of his toast once it came.

"We do." I said, but then corrected myself. "We are getting better though, you know cause we have to marry each other. So we want to kinda be friends and not argue." I added quickly seeing his confused expression.

"Oh, alright I get it." He said looking hurt. "Just Alexis," he said getting my gaze. "I want you to know that I really honestly do--" He was cut off by guess who walking in.

"There you are Alexis. I've been looking for you." Draco came with his broom in hand. "Potter." He said with discust when he saw who I was talking with.

"Malfoy." he said just as bitter. "Well, I'll see you around Alexis." he said giving me an awkward cold glance.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked after Harry was out of sight.

"He was just getting something to eat before the game, and I can talk to him I mean we are friends." I said coldly.

"No, correction. You _were_ friends." He said shaking a finger in my face. "No more of that after today." He said, starting to walk away.

"You can't control my life Draco!" I said, and he turned around with a smirk.

"Don't doubt what I can and cannot do." He said walking away ending the conversation.

--------------

I am sooooo sorry for not updating for so long!!! I still love you all. and I wasn't going to continue this story, but hell. Now I am... Hope you enjoyed this.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, Good luck dont let the attitude knock you off your broom." I yelled to him. He didnt turn around he just waved, and turned the corner. The bi-polar bastard that he can be.

After I finished I gave back my cup and plate, and thanked them. I walked away towards the quidditch field. I got a seat and about 5 minutes later, the announcer started to talk about the game that was going to happen. After everything was said about it Madame Hooch made Draco and Harry shake hands-you felt the tension- and then released the snitch and the game began. It was a clear day, so you'd think finding the snitch would be easy, right? NO! Neither Harry or Draco could find the damned golden ball. It wasn't that hard to see it. Even the announcer stopped annoucing who was in the lead and started to pick on both seekers. "Harry's looking around for the snitch by staying in one place. MOVE HARRY YOU'LL FIND IT BETTER!" He'd scream. Then the best was when he would rag on Draco. "There goes Draco, circling around the field once more, and again, and again. You getting dizzy there mate?" He'd laugh, but Draco, who didn't find it funny, would come around and then shake his fist towards him. I couldn't help but laugh. It was great entertainment, and Slytherin was in the lead, so maybe that would cheer Draco up, whatever was bothering him. Just as soon as he announced that Slytherin was in the lead all of a sudden, Draco and Harry both saw the snitch. It was soaring up to the sky in the middle of the field, and both of the seekers were on the oppsite ends of the field. They both raced to get to the snitch, but what Draco was bad at, was seeing what was going on around him, instead of just infront of him. There was a bludger going straight for him, and everyone noticed but no one yelled to him. So I did only what i thought would be best. I yelled, "Draco watch out!" He then looked towards me and then saw the bludger and had to duck under. Therefore completely missing the snitch and Harry caught it. He looked toward me with anger and rage in his eyes. I could feel it from where I was sitting, and we were about 200 feet away from one another. "GRYFINDOR HAS WON! HARRY CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!" The announcer yelled into the megaphone. He wasn't helping Draco's rage either. Everything just completely went downhill after that. After the game I tried to meet up with him, but he just kept walking infront of me.

"Draco, stop being like the ass you are and just listen to me for 5 seconds!" I screamed so loud, my throat hurt after that. He then stopped walking and turned slowly around.

"Me? Being an ass? Most likely you didn't see what happened." He said standing where he was.

"I saw what happened, and the very least I saved you from a concussion. You welcome." I spat at him.

"I would rather be lying dead in the hospital wing knowing we won then standing here alive knowing we lost!" He screamed, and walked over towards me.

"Well, too bad, your alive jerk." I screamed back walking up to meet him.

"Really? Thanks for that bit of info." He said in my face.

"No problem always here to help." I got right back into his face now with no problem, except for the fact that I then felt a blinding pain on the side of my face and my ribs. The next thing I knew I was by Draco's feet, and he was litteraly seeing red.

"I told you that you didn't know who you were messing with." He said glaring at me. I tried getting back up, but when I did he'd hit me back down again. You'd think someone would try and stop him? No.

"I know for a fact who I am messing with, but do you know who your messing with?" I asked still on the ground, but when I got back up he tried to hit me again. I ducked and he missed. He slowed down because he was shocked that he had no impact, so I took my chance and used a karate punch and kick on him. He was knocked down onto the ground, but this now turned into a duel. We both drew out our wands at the same time, and pointed them at each other. Neither of us moved, or blinked, I don't even think we **_breathed_**, thats how still we were. "Expelliarmus!" I yelled, sending Draco and his wand flying. He got up, but wasn't too happy. He was too far away to hear what spell he had said, but whatever it was it sent me flying, but I hit my head, probably what he was aiming for, and I was bearly concious.

"What do you have to say to that, Alexis?" He asked me, wand still drawn and pointed at me.  
"I'd have to say CRUCIO." I screamed the curse. I was done for that's all I know. I used an unforgiveable curse, and well, they are unforgiveable. After hearing him scream in pain or whatever for about 5 seconds I called off the spell. Instead, he repayed me nicely.

"Avada Kadavera!" He screamed, and at the same time I screamed "Expelliarmus!" We were sitting there now realizing that either I had to stop my curse and I'd get hit with his and die, or he stopped his and get hit with mine and probably get a concussion.

"Avada? You want me dead, eh?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Thought you didn't want my death to be on your conscience!" I smirked, using his words against him, yet again Holding strong to my curse.

"Shut-up Alexis. Don't make me hurt you." He said still holding stong to his curse.

"We can never forgive each other now, you know this right?" I yelled hoping this would cause him to mess up somehow. It did, it caused him to break the spell and get hit with mine. He flew back further then he did before and tumbled about 3 times. Random people ran up to him to make sure he was ok, but I just walked away. Until I heard that he was getting up, slowly but he was.

"I'm not done with you." He growled.

"I'm done with you, you nearly killed me, not like it matters. I used and unforgivable on you, so tomorrow when we go back home my father will want to kill me." I snapped, then I started to walk back.

"Pertificus Totalus!" He screamed and I fell to the ground with a thud. Ouch. "Now, try and get away from me." He said kicking me hard in the side as he came up to me. Luck had to be on my side that day, because my wand was pointed towards my leg, and you can used wordless magic. So I thought of the counter-curse in my head and before you knew it, I was un-petrified. "Accio Wand!" I said pointing at Draco's wand. It came towards me. I smirked when Draco looked down at his hand.

"Now, you want to actually talk to me without trying to kill me first?" I asked, already forgiving Draco of what had just happened.

"I don't want to talk to anyone." He muttered stiffly.

"Fine, and just to let you know when we are all going home tomorrow for the winter break, better say your goodbyes." I said walking away from him, but first throwing his wand towards the ground making it stick straight up.

"What do you mean?" He questioned not even bothering to pick up his wand.

" I mean that when we go back to your house or mine which ever one, I am as good as dead. I used the unforgivable curse of you, and you did the same to me. Its done." I said turning around again and walking away. I ignored whatever else he said, and apparently he was letting me go. I didn't return to the dungeons until later that night, around 2 in the morning. I was sitting by the lake underneath the tree relaxing, usually time excapes me when I do that. Also, Harry stopped when he saw me under the tree, and looked at my fresh cuts and bruises. He laughed and told me that I was lucky that i could still talk and breath after that pounding punch to my face, and my ribs, and also because of the kick. Although, I did have to admit it was getting harder to breathe, with each passing hour. Maybe because I knew my fate that was in store for me the next day. After Harry and I were done talking about everything that had gone down and what was most likely going to go down, I started to walk back to the castle when he called me back. He was impatient so he met me half way.

"What I wanted to say to you in the kitchens." He started, but I finished for him.

"I know Harry, you wanted to tell me you loved me." I said smiling sweetly.

"Yes, but not only that." He said looking into my eyes.

"What else?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"This." He said, and he pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. I had the 'butterfly' feeling for about a second and then it was gone. I also felt my lips burn when his collided with mine, but not after a second. With Draco though, it was a different story. The butterflies would last for awhile even after the kiss was done. Also my lips kept the burning sensation, even after it was done. I also felt like I couldn't breathe in his presence. Before, I would have never done that. I would have thrown him off of me if he tried to kiss me. Now, its like I long for that. When before if Harry were to do that with me I would expect more from it. Now, its just the exact oppsite. Is it because I knew I had to let Harry go? Or because I fell in love with Draco? That I would never know.

After the kiss was done, he was red with embarassment and ran off, saying his goodbye quickly. He was staying at Hogwarts this year for the break too. I wanted to quite honestly break down into tears right then and there. My whole life just seemed to be turning on me. Did that even not like me anymore? Was there a reason that I should even live? I walked back to the dungeons quickly, praying that nobody saw what Harry had just did to me. After litteraly yelling the password to the portrait before I even got there, I ran up the girls drom room stairs. I was happy to see that it was unlocked. I climbed into bed, and tossed and turned. I couldn't fall asleep quickly enough. When I did finally go to sleep, I had nightmare after nightmare. Before I knew it there was the sun beaming in on me. It always woke me up, no matter what. I turned over to find out what time it was. It was 9:30. Trains would be leaving in a half hour! I got up quickly, jumped in the shower and washed my hair quickly, and magicly did my hair and make-up to a simple ponytail, and mascara and eyeshadow. Nothing major. I got dressed, then packed small things that I would absoluely need for the break, looked at the clock and noticed I had 10 minutes and then ran out of the girls dorm. I ran so fast you would think that somebody was chasing me at a close pace behind. I then turned out of one of the side exits and then started to slow down. I knew I made it once I saw the train was still there. Hagrid, packing suitcases and small bags still, winked at me as he took my bag. "Now I can actually hurry up with the bags." He joked, putting mine in safely. I then walked in the train, and found an empty compartment, for it not being as packed as going to the first day of school. I made myself at home in it by streching out and relaxing. I started to sing just a random part, by one of my most favorite States bands, Lost Prophets.

'Standin' on the rooftops.

Everybody scream your heart out.

Standin' on the rooftops.

Everybody scream your heart out.

Standin' on the rooftops.

Everybody scream your heart out.

This is all we got now.

Everybody scream your heart out.

Standin' on the rooftops.

Wait until a bomb drops.

This is all we got now.

Scream until your heart stops.

Never gonna regret.

Watchin' every sunset.

Listen to your heartbeat.

All along the weekend.'

I had just finished singing that, when Draco came in.

"I heard your singing." He said. God, if he wasn't a bad small talker.

"Thats good, now out. I don't want to be bothered by anyone until I have to be." I said pointing to the door, my eyes still shut.

"I'm not bothering you am I?" He asked sitting down. I opened one eye, but then ended up rolling my eyes, and then shutting both of them. He was streched out on the other compartment seat.

"Actually, yes you are. I wanted to sing, but now you are here so I can't." I said sighing.

"Yeah, whats the deal with that? You have a great voice, but you don't let anyone but yourself hear it." He asked, pretending to be my best friend.

"Draco, enough with the small talk, out." I said pointing to the door and looking over at him now.

"I'm not making small talk. I want to know why you do that." He said demandingly.

"Fine, because I don't feel the need to sing in other people because I only sing when I am bored, not for entertainment." I said, my annoyance level rising.

"Oh, well in that case I won't be leaving. So you'll just have to sing with me in here. I promise I won't like it or ask you to sing anything." He said crossing where his heart was supposed to be.

"No. I'm not." I said closing my eyes again. After being in scilence for almost an hour, I got bored with myself and started to hum. I completely forgot about Draco being in the compartment with me. I hummed along with one of my other favorite bands, Hollywood undead. When it got to the chorus though, I couldn't help but sing.

'This love, this hate.

Is burning me away.  
Its hard to face that we're all the same.

This love this hate.

Is burning me away.

Its times like these that never change.

Let Go.

I'll bring you closer.

Right now.

I'll hold on tightly.

Let Go.

We're going no where.

Somewhere.

And things aren't over.

Harder times like these.

Growing up on the streets!

Harder times like these.

I'll put you back on your feet!

This love, this hate.

Is burning me away.  
Its hard to face that we're all the same.

This love this hate.

Is burning me away.

Its times like these that never change

'This love, this hate.

Is burning me away.  
And I fall to the ground with my tear drops, and I get lost everytime my heart stops.

This love this hate.

Is burning me away.

And I fall to the ground with my tear drops, and I get lost everytime my heart stops.

THIS LOVE THIS HATE IS BURNING ME AWAY!'

After I did a semi-screamo for the last part, Draco clapped. I felt my blood run cold. I opened my eyes in shock, and took in a deep breath.

"I don't see why you just don't sing more often." He was the one who had his eyes closed now.

"I told you I am not entertainment." I said getting fed up with this conversation.

"I never said you were." He said smiling. I opened my mouth to argue, but he was right. He wasn't saying for me to be entertainment. he opened his eyes, and laughed at my responce.

"I dont like my voice." I tried on another excuse.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses." He said moving his pointer finger around in a circle. "You should sing, forget what everyone else things." He tried, but it wasn't working on me.

"Oh, no. You promised that you wouldn't try to get me to sing another song." I said shaking my head.

"Granted I said that, but did you hear me ask you to sing another song?" He smiled. Him and I both knew he caught me again.

"Yes, but you said that you wouldn't like any of the songs I sang, no matter how good I sang them."  
"Exactly. I don't like them." He said, which made me frown slightly. "I love them." He smiled, and I could feel myself smile, but I quickly hid it.

"Thats not fair, you broke a promise." I said.

"We're 17, officially adults. Breaking a promise is like breaking a little plastic toy, it doesnt hurt anybody." He said.

"Unless, it was a promise of some other things." I said looking up at the celing, not wanting to talk about it, and I was mentally cursing myself out because of it.

"Why What--nevermind. I don't want to know." He said the last part coldly and he sounded disattatched. We both knew that he really did want to know though.

After that, the whole entire train ride was silent. Even as we both got into my fathers car.

"Who's house are we staying at?" I leaned up to ask, but he obviously ignored me. I slammed myself back into the seat and folded my arms across my chest, like a little child. I then looked at Draco, and then out the window.

"Who's house are we staying at?" Draco asked the question, and got an immediate answer.

"Ours this time. We-meaning your mother, father, and I-all agreed that you both needed time alone this break. So I will be on a buisness trip, and you can stay at the house by yourself." He said, not even smiling.

"So, you do realize that I am here?" I asked, after he finished explaining to Draco.

"How could I not? You are my daughter." He said looking in his rearview mirror.

"Didn't stop you from before. Oh wait," I shoved out a laugh. "I forgot. There's company. Thats why your acting like this." I said, my eyes welling up.

"I'll talk to you later about your attitude." He said, as we pulled into my driveway.

"I simply cannot wait." I said getting out of the car before it was even put in park, grabbing my bag and slamming the door behind me. I walked up to the front door and opened it. I then ran directly up the stairs into my room and threw my bag onto my bed. As I was doing that I didn't realize I had accidently hit my dog.

"Hey Duke, sorry 'bout that." I said petting his head, and scratching behind his ears. "Did you miss momma?" I said patting my legs. He jumped up and started to lick my face. That was the good thing about having a big dog. You dont have to bend down to pet them. I then went back downstairs, Duke following close behind me now that I was home. "Hey Draco, Follow me and I'll show you around the house." I said pushing my hair out of my face. "First, just put your bags down there for now." I said pointing to a spot near the stairs.

"What the hell is that?" He asked pointing a finger towards Duke.

"That," I said petting and kissing Duke. "Is the little puppy that you saw about 3 years ago, the one that was always my shadow." I said laughing.

"No thats not." He said stubbornly. "He was a baby. He should still be small!" He said now petting him too.

"Nope, hes not. Hes almost full grown too," I said whistling for him to follow. "Okay, so down here is basicly the kitchen, family room, dining room, and back yard thats huge." I said opening up the door so Duke can go out. I then shut it, and walking into the kitchen and looked for his dog food. I found the bag with one serving left. "At least I know my father was feeding him." I sighed. I grabbed his bowl and filled it to the top. I also refreshed his water too. I then put them down on the ground and let Duke back in after I thew out the Dog Food bag. Draco watching my every move. "Shall we move on?" I asked after he was done looking around downstairs.  
"Sure." He said, but this time he whistled for Duke to come, and he did.  
"Hmm.." I said looking at Duke. "Thats odd."  
"What?" Draco asked, looking like he did something wrong.

"He came when you called for him. Usually only I can do that." I said with a slight smile. "I guess that means your his daddy." I said patting Duke and Draco's head. Draco mumbled about getting his hair messed up, as we walked up the stairs. "Oh, and that door right there?" I said leaning over the railing, pointing to the door. "Is the basement. Feel free to go down there." I then continued to walk up the stairs. "Up here, the first door directly in front of you is my room, my dad's is right there." I said pointing down across the hall. There were two shut doors. The forbidden sections, as I called it. "Here is your room, right next to mine." I said, opening up the door. "Its not much, but you'll survive." I said walking towards the bathroom to leave Draco to investigate his room. I leaned in over the sink and counter and looked at my make-up. "Ugh, Duke. I look like a wreck." I said, and Duke cocked his head to the side and whinned.

"You look like a train wreck without me!" Came someone popping out from behind the shower curtain. I screamed of pure shock to find my old best friend sitting in my bathtub waiting for me to come home.

"Oh my god!" I squeeled. "You look lovely as always!" I hugged her tightly.

"You look absoluetely stunning my darling." She said hugging me back just as tight.

"Jesus, Ryn! When was the last time I've seen you? Like 6 years ago?" I said crying because I was so happy.

"I know. Its so good to see you, you damned witch." She said jokingly. After all the years apart we could still tell when we were joking and when we were serious. We wrote letters back and forth to each other whenever we could. She was keeping me posted with things going on in america, as I was doing but with europe.

"Sorry, I was going to ask if you were okay, but seeing as though somebody is there, then your alright." Draco said, looking at Ryn very awkwardly.

"Who's blondie?" She asked snickering.

"My soon-to-be husband." I didn't say very excited, or happy.

"Thats the one that you said was--" I muffled what she was about to say by putting a hand to her mouth.

"Stubborn, arrogant, and mean. Yes." I said very quickly. He knew I didn't say that just by the way I acted, and by the way Ryn looked oddly confused.

"What did she really say about me?" He asked working his Malfoy charm on her.

"That you were nice when you wanted to be, someone she wanted to get to know better, and oh yes I remember her exact words, Frickin hot as hell." Ryn blabbed to someone that she hardly even knew. That was the only downside about her. She talked, and talked.

"Really?" He said turning around to face me with a cocked eyebrow. I kept my head down, because if I would have raised it Ryn and Draco would have both seen my cheeks a nice crimson color.

"Yep." She said walking over to me and lifted up my head. I was still a nice color red. It made all of us laugh.

"Thanks. Always knew I could count on ya." I said playfully punching her in the arm. "Anyway. Draco this is Ryn. Ryn this is Draco." I said introducing the two.

"Great to meet you, but not to be rude, are you staying here for the entire break because you live in america and everything?" Draco asked Ryn.  
"Yep, X's daddy got me hooked up so I am staying here the whole break." She said smiling. My eyes widened and I clapped my hands.

"Who's X?" Draco asked, curiously.

"I call Alexis that. Like she calls me Ryn. My name is actually Kathryn, but I don't like it." She said making an ew face.

"Oh, well thats cool, I guess." He shrugged.

"Oh, and don't worry, I won't interupt if I find one of your doors closed." She said with a huge grin. I smacked her arm.

"Shut-up, all we did was kiss once and that was it." I said rolling my eyes

"Yeah, sure ya did. Now. X who's driving, you me or Draco?" She asked holding up a set of car keys.

"Ryn, not tonight. Im tired so we'll eat dinner and shop tomorrow." I said leaning back on the counter. "I don't even think Draco has a licence, or knows how to drive." I said looking at him, and he looked confused so I take it he didn't. I waved it off.

"Alrighty, Well then let me go get settled." Ryn said walking out of the bathroom, and down the stairs. "Your dad set me up in the basement." She squeeled.

"Awesome." I said walking out into the hall, and going into my room. "Have fun down there." I said, and jumped onto my bed. A few seconds later I was inturuppted by a soft knock.

"Hey, can I come in?" Draco asked. Duke's tail started to tump against the wall when he saw it was Draco.

"Sure, and I think you are Duke's Daddy." I said smiling.

"Well it is fitting, seeing as though you are his Mother." He said smirking. Now he was the exact oppsite of how he was yesterday.

I laughed, and put my hands on my hips, until I hit the huge bruise that Draco gave me. "Ouch. That hurt." I said lifting my left hand.

"Whats wrong?" Draco asked, unsure of why I would be hurting there.

"No reason." I said, trying my best to force a smile.

"Liar, Alexis please tell me." He said trying to lift up that side of my shirt to see what it was, until I moved out of the way. "Why are you so jumpy around me now?" He honestly didn't remember.

I sighed. "Sit down on the bed, this isnt going to be easy for me to tell you." I said taking one of his hands and moving over to my bed. "Duke, out now." I said pointing towards the door. He obyed, but I took out my wand and closed the door behind him and locked it, magicly.

"Alexis, now I am getting worried, what happened?" He asked, worry coming over in his eyes.

"You honestly don't remember?" I asked sighing. "After the quidditch game." I said trying to see if anything would ring a bell.

"All I remember is loosing the game, and then getting off my broom." He said, fustrated at the fact they lost.

"Draco," I sighed. "You and I fought. Big." I shook my head.

"Well, whatever I said I didn't mean it." He said looking at me.

"We didn't fight verbally." I tried to explain to him, he still wasn't getting it.

"Then what did we do?" He looked confused.

"We fought. We literrally hit each other. First it was physical and then we kinda like duled it off." I said, looking at him. His eyes grew wide.


End file.
